


Getting That High

by rocket_dreaming3D



Category: Eisbrecher
Genre: Alley Sex, M/M, My First Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_dreaming3D/pseuds/rocket_dreaming3D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pix comes to understand the term 'getting high on life' one night after a concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting That High

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first time writing guy on guy smut fic, so please, be gentle with me.

'Getting high on life' wasn't really a term that Noel Pix had ever really understood. It had been a notion he'd come across on a late night American television show he'd caught once upon a time. The phrase stuck in some sort of mental dream-catcher at the back of his mind, whispering to him every once in a while so he could ponder the implications of the idea. 

That night in particular was significant in its late-night-nothingness. It wouldn't register in his mind as such and it wasn't what one could call 'life changing', as it wasn't nearly explosive enough to be so. It was closer to a single domino falling, the chain leading to a cinematic 'ah-ha!' moment that, small though it may be, was significant. 

\-----------

The band burst out the back door of the club like a star that had reached the end of its life; just a 360 burst of unstoppable energy. The explosion of noise was as melodic as it was chaotic; both musical and overwhelming to listen to. The five men whooped, hollered, sang, laughed, and cheered their cacophony into the yellow-orange light of the back alley as they worked off the inevitable performance-high. 

After half an hour of their rambunctious celebration they had worked their explosive energy down to a manageable roar, safe enough for them to drive. Alexx and Pix stood watching as the rest of the band pulled out of the alley and went their separate ways. 

"Good job tonight, Pix," Alexx grinned as they walked down the darkened back street together. 

"Thanks, you too." Pix could already feel his brain calculating and planning in the aftermath of his massive adrenaline rush. he was so lost in his thoughts that he completely missed the look he was getting from Alexx. he was caught completely off guard when the lead singer of his band slammed him up against the brick wall of one of the buildings, behind a dumpster and out of sight. Pix had had a perfectly formulated sentence ready to fly until Alexx playfully sank his teeth into his neck, changing the thought into one simple word. 

"Fuck!"

"My thoughts exactly," Alexx breathed, hands yanking at Pix's shirt and roaming over the skin underneath. He let out a throaty chuckle as he felt the guitarist's muscles twitch under his touch. Slowly his fingers slid downward, under Pix's belt line. Before the shorter man could stop himself his back arched, pressing him tightly to Alexx. He let out a ragged gasp as he felt the singer's erection through his enticingly tight pants.

Almost instinctively Pix rocked himself against the taller man. Letting out an almost inhuman growl Alexx grabbed Pix's face with his free hand and pulled him closer, crushing their mouths together. The guitarist let out a low moan as his lead singer bit down on his tongue, tracing it with his own, holding him there, crushed between himself and the brick wall. Alexx's hand slid even further under Pix's pants and underwear. Slowly he traced the soft vulnerable skin where the shorter man's leg met his torso. 

Pix's lips parted in another ragged gasp and Alexx let go of the man's tongue, biting carefully on his lower lip instead. Leaning his head back, eyes closed, Pix felt his head bump the wall lightly. Alexx's mouth slowly left his and started moving down towards his neck. Mindlessly Pix rocked his entire body against Alexx's again, harder, fingernails digging into his partner's back. Instantly he felt his entire body grow hotter. "God!"

In a rush of desperation Alexx's hands began scrambling to unbutton Pix's pants. Time quickly became a very hazy, contorted idea for Pix, nearly disappearing completely, leaving nothing but Alexx's mouth and hands. he only came jolting back to reality as he felt Alexx lift him, now naked from the waist down, into the air. Without thinking Pix wrapped his legs around Alexx, pulling him closer with his thighs. Grinding his hips into the taller man's rhythmically, he groaned.

"Goddamn-Pix!" Alexx's hands now shot to his own belt, scrambling even faster. Pix was wildly unhelpful, grinding even harder, drawing another feral growl from Alexx's lips. Pix smirked, proud of himself for a moment. The smirk didn't last long after Alexx succeeded in undoing his pants.

Alexx angled Pix the way he wanted him, and, without mercy, thrust himself into his guitarist. Smirk obliterated, Pix's mouth formed a silent 'oh', hands gripping Alexx's back desperately. As the singer slowly drew back he felt his guitarist shudder around him. 

It was Alexx's chance for revenge and he took it, rocking slowly against Pix, teasing him, drawing small, frustrated noises from the back of the shorter man's throat. Growing impatient, Pix sank his teeth into Alexx's shoulder hard, eyes squeezed shut tightly.

A long hiss slithered out from between Alexx's teeth. The sly smirk returned briefly, only to be smashed to pieces as the large man began violently grinding against him. Pix could feel the harsh brick digging into his back, but in that moment it didn't matter. Every inch of him felt so good, so good, so good. 

Grasping the back of Alexx's neck with both hands Pix began rocking against him with the same aggressive intensity. The speed and intensity of the two men's melded bodies heated the air around them, making it more unsatisfying to their gasping lungs. 

Removing one hand from the wall behind Pix, Alexx reached down and wrapped it around the guitarist's dick, nearly sending him over the edge. It wasn't long before Alexx had Pix growling his orgasm into the darkness. "Fuck!" A few short seconds later Pix felt Alexx's release and their bodies slowed to a stop, endorphins pulsing through their bodies and ringing in their ears, speckling their sight with galaxies. 

Sliding out of Pix, Alexx slowly lowered him to the ground, head resting on the guitarist's shoulder. Their hot breath mingled fleetingly in the darkness. 

Zipping up his pants, Alexx leaned forward, brushing one final kiss across Pix's lips. He whispered, breathy and distant, "See you tomorrow Pix" and disappeared down the alley towards his car. 

As Pix stood alone, half naked, and dazed in the darkness a small voice muttered from a forgotten part of his mind; 'high on life'. 

"Oh. That's what they mean."


End file.
